


A Night In The Lab

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Irony, he likes the suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper finds Tony enjoying himselfReally short comment fic I wrote and decided to post it here.





	A Night In The Lab

Tony moaned and dropped his head back as the hard shaft pushed into him. It swelled in the middle stretching him just a little with each stroke. Strong arms held him up as he became lost in the glorious feeling of being fucked. His legs tensed as the pleasure inside him became more and more intense. He was nearly there.

"Tony!" Pepper said.

"Uh, Pepper I..."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Tony knew that dangerous tone of voice and snapped to attention. "Program, end."

"Is that... which suit is that?"

"It's the Mark 69. It's not for combat. It's for other uses."

"Mark 69? Of course it's called the Mark 69."

"You said I could play with toys. There is no A.I. in the suit. This is nothing but a toy, a really elaborate toy."

"I can confirm," Friday added, "that I am not in the suit nor is any A.I. getting near it."

"Thank you, Friday. Could you leave us alone for a moment?" Pepper said.

"Gladly!" Friday said. 

"Is this one of those things that you never told me not to do because you never, ever in a million years though that you needed to even say it?" Tony tried to gesture casually, but he could only move part of his arm.

Pepper walked over and looked Tony up and down.

"You are still impaled on that thing."

"Yeah, and it's starting to feel really uncomfortable." 

"You can stay here and finish..."

"Or?"

"Or you can make a strap on so I can finish you. I'm going to be asleep in two hours. You need to work fast if you want to be nailed to our mattress." She turned with a click of heels and walked away. A smile crossed her face and she heard Tony scrambling to get to work. She paused for a moment. Tony loves her, but he also really likes the suit. 

"If you're good," she added, "I'll wear the helmet."


End file.
